A web service is a software system designed to support interoperable machine-to-machine interactions over a network. For example, web services may be deployed over the Internet or an intranet to create products, business processes, or business-to-business interactions. Web services often use standard Internet protocols (e.g., HTTP, XML, and SOAP) along with one or more web application programming interfaces (API) to enable such interoperability.
Short Message Service (SMS) is a text messaging paradigm employed by many current telephone, Internet, and mobile communication systems. SMS utilizes a set of standardized communication protocols to enable users to exchange text message via fixed line or mobile phones.